


your smile is my destiny

by startofamoment



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startofamoment/pseuds/startofamoment
Summary: Jake doesn’t think he can imagine a life in which he and Amy hadn’t met at the Nine-Nine all those years ago. Weirdly enough, Amycan– just not in the way he had expected.





	your smile is my destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a WIP sitting in my drafts for _weeks_ – enough time that it's managed to inspire 25k words worth of amazing fluff: [Love me, just for a bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490549/chapters/33474753). Def read that because it's beautiful and such a great expansion of a tiny little headcanon from this drabble!

“Hey, Ames?”

His voice is hoarse and low, the way it usually is in moments like this – after their breathing has finally settled and the sweat has cooled on their skin. The sound rumbles in his chest, and she can feel it against her cheek. He’s so warm and soft beside her; she thinks she could stay curled up to him forever.

“Ames?”

She drops a kiss on his bare shoulder in response, lingering there just because.

“Do you ever think about what would’ve happened if we weren’t assigned to the same precincts?”

This makes her look up, and her gaze is met with his furrowed brow and slight frown. He looks so worried, as if he’s been stressing over this hypothetical scenario for weeks. She’s not sure if she wants to laugh or coo at him, but she settles for gently pressing her lips against his then snuggling closer to his side.

(Truthfully, she _has_ thought about it. She’s imagined so many different variations of her life: one where she pursued Art History instead of going to the academy, one where she opted to do data analysis instead of working out in the field, one where she accepted a position in Ropesburg rather than transferring into the Nine-Nine, and so on. It’s cliche and overly cheesy of her, but she’s always liked to think that she and Jake would still manage to find each other despite the distance and whatever the circumstances.)

“We’d still meet,” she says. “If we were both detectives but at different precincts, we’d meet at Cop Con or at Tactical Village Day or at an award ceremony or something eventually. You’d see me across the room and think I’m the most beautiful girl in the world – _obviously._ You wouldn’t introduce yourself just yet, because you’re secretly shy like that, and you’d probably go to Charles or Terry or Rosa for advice first.”

She doesn’t need to see his face to know that he’s broken into a grin. She feels him chuckle softly before he reigns himself in and fakes offense. “Excuse me? You think I’d go to Charles in this scenario? I see the most incredible, perfect, gorgeous girl I have ever seen in my life, and I would go straight to _Charles?_ ”

She bites back a laugh and pretends to mull over his question. “Actually… You’re right, babe. You’d go to _Scully_. I’m sorry. What was I thinking?”

He huffs but laces their fingers together. “Oh, well, now that’s just hurtful.”

“Is that not how this story would go?”

“Absolutely not! You’ve got it all wrong. Let’s start from the beginning–” He pauses to clear his throat. “It’s Tactical Village Day. I see you checking out the new handguns and flash you my killer smolder. You smile coyly back at me but don’t say anything because you’re _so_ taken aback by my roguishly good looks. I impress you with my PB &J shooting pattern and–”

“For the record, I still don’t think shooting someone in the penis does anything to disarm them. Did you know a person can run half a mile with no genitals?”

“Going to pretend you didn’t just recite trivia I first heard from your ex, mind you, on _the very day_ I finally admitted to myself I was maybe a little bit obsessed with you.”

She giggles and leans up to kiss him again. She loves this version of him that openly talks about his feelings. (She’d fallen in love with him even back when he all but panicked in the face of anything too emotional, but these little reminders of how much he’s changed and grown since then just leave her speechless.)

He pulls away a moment later. “Anyway, as I was saying– You’re possibly, for whatever reason, not completely amazed by my shooting pattern, but you’re _definitely_ blown away when it’s later announced that I win coolest kill.”

“Oh, did you go upsy-downsies in this life too, or–?”

“ _God_ , Amy, we said we would never speak of that again!”

“But I _want_ to speak of it!”

The night continues with more of the same banter. They take turns coming up with the details of this alternate universe, taking way longer than necessary because they keep interrupting each other with playfully scathing remarks punctuated with kisses. By the time they’ve agreed on everything up until their first official date, their eyelids are heavy and their speech is just a bit slurred.

“So I walk you home after dinner _‘cause I’m a gentleman_ , and–” He yawns then half-smirks, waggling his eyebrows at her as best as he can in his current state. “You just can’t get enough of me, so you invite me up to your apartment.”

She scoffs, but her faux indignation is undercut by a yawn of her own. “What makes you think I’d have sex on the first date?”

He chuckles. “We literally did that in real life. That actually happened.”

She’d probably be more flustered over the memory if she weren’t so exhausted.  “Oh yeah,” she says. “Things were different though… Y’know, so much build up.”

He hums and moves his lips to her temple. “Glad we figured things out in the end, Ames.”

She’s on the verge of falling asleep, so she doesn’t think twice about what she says next. “We always would’ve, Jake. Always will.”

“In every lifetime?” He asks, sounding slightly breathless, like for some reason he can’t believe her words.

She doesn’t know how he’s surprised by this concept, and, if she were more awake, she’d maybe bring up soulmates or destiny or something equally as sappy. Instead, she just buries closer into him.  

_“Yup.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!  
> Find me on tumblr ([@startofamoment](http://startofamoment.tumblr.com)) and come chat with me about B99, Jake/Amy, and AUs! ♥


End file.
